The present disclosure relates to a turn lamp for a door mirror, which is to be mounted on a vehicle.
There exists a turn lamp (direction indicator) mounted on a door mirror that lights together with turn lamps provided at the front and back of the vehicle. The lamps are used together to draw attention to people around the vehicle.
Conventionally, a turn lamp for a door mirror is constructed by integrating a base housing and an outer lens that covers an outer side of the base housing in order to form a housing of the turn lamp, mounting a light source directly to a substrate having a feeder circuit for the light source, and placing the light source and the substrate in the housing (see Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 4215541, for example). In such a turn lamp, the substrate is placed with the plane direction thereof facing the vertical direction in a state where the door mirror is mounted to a vehicle body, and the light source is mounted to the substrate with the irradiation direction thereof being perpendicular to the plane direction of the substrate.
A turn lamp constructed by connecting a light source to a substrate via a bus bar is also known (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2010-52441, for example). In such a turn lamp, the substrate and a light source mounting surface of the bus bar are placed with both plane directions thereof facing the vertical direction, and the light source is mounted with the irradiation direction thereof perpendicular to the plane direction of the light source mounting surface of the bus bar.